


The shadow in my garden

by enjoltairesdestiny



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/F, This is pure fluff, anyways read it if you love eposette, cosette is very cheeky, mild smut i guess?, sort of au but no really?, this is very fluffy and soft, veeeeeeeery soft, éponine is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoltairesdestiny/pseuds/enjoltairesdestiny
Summary: AU where Cosette and Éponine never met each other. Éponine is a poor miserable girl who accidentally drops her hairpin in a beautiful garden where a very pretty rich girl lived with her father.(i suck at summaries just read this okay)





	The shadow in my garden

**Author's Note:**

> heyy so english isn't my first language so you know..this probably has some typos im sorry, anyway this is my first time writing eposette and i hope you like it

Part one: Cosette

The first time she saw it, she ignored it. She has never been fearful, she grew up with her reckless father after all. As usual, she was leaning against her window, admiring her beautiful garden full of flowers and plants when she saw something. It was late afternoon and she was hungry and needed a shower, but she hated eating alone, she refused having dinner without her father. So she was waiting for him to come back from work when she heard something moving between the plants. Then she saw the shadow and frowned. She waited to see if something else happened, but it didn't. She buried her face in her arms and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

''A shadow?'', Cosette thought to herself. Then laughed and went back to bed, closing the window and the curtains. 

Her father arrived an hour later but she was already sleeping on an empty stomach. She woke up the next day with a murderous hunger.

The next time she heard and saw something, Cosette wasn't scared either. But she was alarmed. This sounded real and she was very sure of it, it wasn't just her imagination. She was walking around happily in her garden when she heard a few tiny steps near her. Breathing heavily, the pink-cheeked girl looked around, her blue eyes observing every little thing surrounding her body. Suddenly, her garden didn't feel safe anymore. She turned around slowly and started walking back inside the house, counting every step she took. She stepped in front of her door when she heard it again, this time, she turned around quickly and the only thing she saw was a fleeting shadow hiding somewhere. 

Cosette screamed and her father appeared in less than five seconds. He felt a relief to see that she seemed to be fine, just a little bit...frightened? Her cheeks were now pale and her big eyes were wide open, looking around.

''Cosette?'', her father asked, pushing her away from her own thoughts.

''I heard something'', she breathed out, close to tears. ''I swear to god, and there was a shadow, father. I've seen it, I swear...''.

Valjean pulled her close to his chest, hugging her. Cosette did not cry, she just let her father hold her tight. Listening to the sweet sound of Valjean's heartbeats, the girl closed her eyes and breathed in and out, swallowing hard and relaxing. 

''I'm pretty sure it was just the wind, my angel'', her father whispered. ''This is our garden, you know it's safe. Nothing bad is gonna happen to us here''.

''But, father...'', she looked up to meet his gaze and couldn't find the words to finish the sentence. She knew she was being ridiculous, she shouldn't come up with absurd things like these, especially when she knew her father would never let anything bad happen to her. He was like a guardian, always taking care of her and the house. There is no danger, this is my garden, she convinced herself. 

''You're right, father'', she murmured, smiling at him. ''I'm being ridiculous''.

Jean Valjean leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. ''Let's go back inside, sweetheart''.

It happened for a third time when Cosette was home alone. It was almost midnight and as usual, her window was open while she enjoyed the wind through her room wildly. She had some music on and sang along while admiring her own face in the mirror. She had come out of the shower only minutes ago, her skin still smelled of soap, her light brown hair was loose and her cheeks were sweetly rosy. She was wearing a short sleeping gown with nothing underneath. Cosette loved summer nights and its magic, the wind that caressed her fresh body awakened something liberating in her. She loved singing even though she knew she wasn't very good at it. No matter how many times her father smiled at her and lied to her face, saying she was a great singer, she would never believe him, but she didn't care at all. But that night, she turned off the music immediately and shook her head to herself. There was that sound again, coming from her garden. Her dark garden, now full of secrets. Cosette knew her garden like the back of her hand, but only in daytime. She never wandered in her garden when it was getting dark, it just didn't make sense. Everything was dark and the flowers weren't colorful within the darkness.

She closed her window and not even thinking it twice, she headed to the kitchen, looking for a knife. Holding the knife in her hand, Cosette opened the door and went outside, feeling the wind against her face once again. She was trying to be brave, so she stayed quiet as she walked, looking around. Everything was dark and she had no idea where she was heading, she just needed to find something. Or someone, whatever. There was a strange thing going on in her beautiful garden and she wanted that damned thing out. Right now. Her father wasn't home and that meant it was time to grow up and deal with this herself. Maybe it was a thief and she could talk to them. There was no need to steal, she wouldn't mind giving them food or some clothes or whatever they needed. Even money, her father had money left and she knew he would never mind. Valjean cared about the poor and miserable ones. But perhaps it wasn't a thief, Cosette thought. It could easily be a murderer. Why would someone intend to kill her? Or her father? But again, reality crashed her thoughts abruptly, she realized there's a large number of cruel people out there who wouldn't need a reason to hurt other people. That scared her to death, but would not stop her. She kept walking with her face up, taking deep and long breaths. Suddenly, the garden felt surrounded by her presence and no matter how much she walked around inspecting everything, she no longer heard or saw anything. If there was anybody there keeping her company, they must be an expert in hiding. Cosette felt like she was somehow blind. Holding her knife up and tight against her hand, the thought of giving up crossed her mind. She was sure someone had been in her garden, but she wasn't sure if they were still there. Perhaps they already escaped and she was making a fool of herself looking for something in the dark with a knife in her hand. 

Finally, Cosette sighed and went across the garden again, heading to the door. Slowly, she turned around to close the door when she saw the shadow. It was the shadow, she recognized it and hesitated. She froze, staring, unable to move or do something. It was a tiny and thin shadow, moving across the flowers and the plants carefully. It was heading to the exit door but Cosette moved and used her voice.

''Stop right there!'', she shouted with firmness. Wasting no time, she began walking slowly towards the shadow. ''Stop right there or it'll be worse. I have a knife and I won't use it if you don't make me do it, so stay where you are''.

In that moment, Cosette swore she heard the shadow's heavy breathing. She could tell they were scared. The closer she was, the clearer the shadow was. The stranger was sort of waiting for her, or Cosette thought so, because they wouldn't move. She couldn't see their face yet, it was too dark and the stranger wasn't facing her. Their face was turning their back to her, but before they showed her their face, Cosette supposed it was a girl. Even though it was dark, she recognized the shadow's thin arms and tiny composure.

But it was only when the shadow turned around to face her when she realized she was right. It was just a tiny, skinny girl with tears in her eyes.

Part two: Éponine

Éponine was still wondering how the fuck her hairpin ended up on that garden, but she wished she just had left it there. She never wanted to end up in this situation, but she had to find it. It was the only hairpin she owned and she believed she could find it on the first day, but she was wrong, as usual. She didn't find it the first day, then she tried again and the girl screamed, so the big man showed up and Éponine ran away, frightened. This was the third time trying to find the hairpin and it was so dark she couldn't see anything, but she wasn't going to take the risk to come during daytime when the big man was there. His voice was rough and that made her go weak. She's always been fearful; she hated it, though. Her sister gave her that hairpin once, it was the only thing she ever gave ever. Not because she didn't want to. Éponine knew her sister would make her tons of gifts if they had the money. And so would her brother. They weren't the only ones with that wish: Éponine wanted to give them gifts too. The only thing she ever afforded was a dirty skirt for her sister and lead soldiers for her brother. They received the gifts with gratitude. Éponine could never make them another gift.

Now this girl had seen her and was walking towards her, holding a knife between her slender fingers. Éponine froze and felt the tears running down her cheeks. When she turned around, she took a deep breath and felt the girl's eyes on her. It was dark and she couldn't see the girl clearly, but she knew her eyes were beautifully blue.

''Are you a thief?'', she asked, putting down the knife. The strange girl looked somehow like an angel, her face was lighted up and she was looking at Éponine like she wasn't scared of her. 

Éponine breathed again.

''No, of course not'', she answered. 

''Then what are you doing in my garden?'', the blue eyed girl asked. ''You're not a...? I mean, you're not here to hurt me''.

Éponine realized it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

''That's right, I'm not'', said Éponine calmly. ''I lost something and I've been trying to get it back''.

''What is it?'', the other girl asked in a low voice. Éponine felt her muscles relax as she heard the strange girl's voice. For some reason, it calmed her down. 

She was trying hard to concentrate and focus on what was happening, but she couldn't help staring at the stranger. She wasn't sure if her hair was blonde or light brown, she couldn't tell in the dark. But she was sure her eyes were blue. Big and blue. Her hair was loose and she had high cheekbones and very red lips. Her voice was low, but sweet, and she smelled really good. Éponine blushed and then thought the only thing she really wanted was her hairpin back and getting out of there as soon as possible.

''Look, my lady'', she said, feeling afraid again, ''I'm sorry, I don't know how did my harpin end up here. I won't come back, I swear''.

The ''lady'' just stood there, studying Éponine. She looked confused. 

''A hairpin?'', she asked, frowning. ''Is that what you were looking for? How could you find that in the darkness?''.

Éponine shrugged, feeling the wind against her arms. She hugged herself even though she wasn't cold. She just nodded in silence.

''Come tomorrow morning'', murmured the sweet girl, staring at her in awe. ''I promise I'll help you find it''.

Éponine believed her, but didn't answer. She was surprised by the girl's kindness, but still felt intimidated. She, a miserable girl, was talking to this beautiful lady who lived in a mansion with a big man, probably her father, who scared her. And Éponine had dared to enter their garden looking for a stupid hairpin. Yet, she was being kind to her and Éponine couldn't understand why. She believed in her word and trusted her even though they don't know each other. Did that strange girl even realized Éponine was poor? Probably not, it was hard seeing her clothes in the dark. And rich people weren't nice to people like her. They never were, no matter how many times Éponine tried to smile at them in the streets. They didn't even bother looking at her, and when they did, they looked at her and her siblings with such displeasure. Her brother and her sister never cared, but Éponine always did. 

But tonight, the girl who lived in the garden let her go and asked her to come tomorrow morning. Éponine had nodded, feeling paralyzed. 

''One last thing'', said the lady before Éponine disappeared. ''Your name, what is it?''.

Éponine swallowed. ''Éponine'', she answered. 

''Éponine...My name is Cosette'', for a moment, Éponine swore Cosette had smiled tenderly. ''If you need to find me, you know where I live. Or ask for Cosette Fauchelevent, daughter of Jean Valjean''.

The big man, Éponine thought to herself. 

She didn't say goodbye, she just left and didn't look back. She was used to walking alone at night and it didn't scare her anymore. She was tired and she needed to rest, her miserable and dirty bed was probably waiting for her, along with her siblings and her mother. Her father might have been an asshole, but at least he helped her mother get the little money they had. Now he was gone and not that she was sad about it, but life was even harder. She hated her mother as well, but she needed her alive. Otherwise, her siblings and her would end up homeless and probably dead. Their house was located at the end of the street, the windows were dusty and broken, almost always with a few butterflies perched on them. She came home humming a song in her head.

There was no bread at home, so she didn't eat anything. Everyone was already sleeping, so no one saw her or questioned her. She just crawled to bed next to her sister and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. She had a sweet dream and woke up feeling sad and empty again. 

Éponine didn't go to Cosette's garden the next morning.

Part three: Cosette

She waited and waited, the same way she always waited for her father to come back from work. Éponine didn't come, so Cosette went out to the garden and started looking for the hairpin on her own. Two hours passed and she didn't find anything, so she went back inside. At first, she didn't understand how can a hairpin mean so much to someone; Cosette had thousands of hairpins. But studying the intruder, it was pretty clear she probably didn't own many hairpins. The girl was poor, Cosette realized that immediately. She thought maybe Éponine knew the exact spot where she had lost the hairpin, and perhaps that's why Cosette couldn't find herself. She didn't knew where Éponine had lost it, so she waited for her all day, hoping they would find the hairpin together. For some reason, Cosette felt sad when Éponine didn't show up. She went into the garden again and looked for the hairpin one more time, but nothing changed. It wasn't an easy task, her garden was enormous and full of flowers, plants, dust and stones. Éponine's hairpin was probably tiny and went unnoticed. Unhappy and miserable, Cosette laid on her bed and sighed. Thinking about the shadow in her garden, she closed her eyes and Éponine's shape in the darkness appeared all of a sudden. Everything was black around them, and Cosette wished she wasn't holding that knife. She wanted to scare a thief or a murderer, not a tiny girl. Cosette had made Éponine cry. She wasn't nice enough to her. The girl just wanted a hairpin, and Cosette couldn't find it. She had scared Éponine, and she needed to see her again, talk to her, this time she'll do it differently. She will be nice and sweet and she would love to see Éponine smile. Does Éponine ever smile? Cosette asked to herself. She didn't know, the miserable girl didn't smile in the darkness, not with those frozen tears in her cheeks and those scared dark eyes. Of course she didn't, and Cosette knew it was her fault. She had tried to smile when she told her to come the next morning, but perhaps Éponine didn't see her smile. Maybe her voice didn't sound sweet enough to convince her. Éponine probably didn't like her and Cosette couldn't blame her. She probably never wants to come back to her garden.

She waited again the next morning, but there was no trace of Éponine. Not knowing what to do, Cosette sat down, pulled a blank sheet and wrote down: 

''Dear Éponine, I found your hairpin. Please, come get it tomorrow tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting for you. 

Cosette.''

Then she went outside; not to her garden, but to the streets. She didn't like being outside that much, she liked summer, but it was very hot outside. Patiently, she sat on the bench in front of her house, waiting for any kind of signal. Her eyes were looking everywhere, full of hope. She knew Éponine wasn't gonna be around, It was another person she wanted to see, and when she did, she wanted to run to him as fast as possible. Instead, she ended up shouting his name out loud. She hated shouting when the street were full of people, mostly people the same age as her. They all looked at her but Cosette tried to ignore them. A bunch of rich and arrogant group of boys from her school stared at her, smiling and whispering secret words between them, but their eyes were fixed on Cosette. She knew them and she had talk to them a few times. One of them, Tholomyès, asked her out a few times. His name was Félix Tholomyès, but everyone just called him Tholomyès. Cosette didn't even call him at all.

''Gavroche!'', she shouted at the kid when she saw him.

The thirteen year old boy turned around with a big smile on his face. He knew her, of course he did. Cosette knew nothing about Gavroche, just that he was thirteen years old and he was miserably poor. But she always liked him. Everyone liked Gavroche.The kid spent most of his times running around the streets, smiling and laughing. Sometimes with some other unknown kids, sometimes on his own. Cosette and her father were used to see Gavroche everywhere, everyone around town knew him and he knew everyone. 

He recognized Cosette and ran to her.

''My lady!'', exclaimed the boy, happily. ''What a surprise''.

''Gavroche'', Cosette repeated, smiling sweetly at him and looking at him in the eyes. ''Do you think you can do me a favor?''.

Gavroche nodded. Valjean and Cosette always smiled at him and gave him food and alms. Kids never forget, not even Gavroche who was very forgetful. He was pleased to help Cosette.

''There's this girl...Éponine, she must be my age, sixteen years old'', Cosette explained. ''I need you to find her and give her this''. 

She handed him the folded paper. Gavroche held it between his hands and looked at it for a few seconds before looking up at her again.

''Éponine? Ah! You mean my sister?''.

Cosette was confused for a few seconds while Gavroche smiled innocently at her.

''Yeah'', he nodded and laughed, ''My sister, Éponine. She's sixteen years old. Brown hair and brown eyes''.

''Exactly'', Cosette agreed, still surprised that Éponine was Gavroche's sister. Or at least, she was hoping she and the boy was talking about the same Éponine. How many brown eyed and brown haired Éponine's could live there?

''What's in here?'', asked Gavroche, showing Cosette the folded paper in his hands. ''Some sort of drawing?''.

Cosette smiled sweetly and covered Gavroche's mouth with a ''shhh''.

''It's a secret, give it to your sister. Can you do that for me, please?''.

Gavroche nodded and disappeared minutes later, running and singing out loud. A few kids joined him and then Cosette didn't see him anymore that day. She went back home and waited for her father. He was tired when he came back, but they had dinner together. The only thing going on inside of Cosette's mind was Éponine. She wanted to see her again, give her the hairpin. Well...not that hairpin, not Éponine's, just one of the many random hairpins Cosette owned. She couldn't find the one that belonged to Éponine, so she was gonna give her one of her owns, hoping the girl wouldn't notice the difference. Maybe she was a bit delusional, but she felt the need to talk to Éponine again. Cosette couldn't see her face clearly in the middle of the night, but she could tell the girl possessed an almost sad beauty. Her eyes were light brown and her hair was pretty and wavy. Cosette needed to see her again.

Éponine didn't show up the next morning either. Cosette waited for her, wanting to cry. She went outside and sat on the bench, hoping Gavroche would be around there. Luckily, he was. He was playing with a few kids when Cosette called him. Gavroche told the other kids something and ran to Cosette, smiling. 

''Gavroche'', Cosette breathed. ''Éponine didn't show up this morning. Did you give her my note?''.

He frowned. 

''I did'', he answered. He seemed worried. ''Was it a note what you gave me?''. 

Cosette nodded. ''Yes, did something wrong happened?''.

''My lady, Éponine can't read'', said Gavroche. ''I thought it was some sort of drawing, otherwise, I would've told you''.

Cosette let out a big sigh. She felt so, so stupid. Of course Éponine couldn't read, she probably never went to school.

''I told her your name'', Gavroche added. ''She seemed surprised, but didn't say anything''.

Because she doesn't want to see me again, thought Cosette, a wave of sadness surrounding her. She understood why Éponine would never come back to her garden, and even if she doesn't get the chance to talk to Éponine and apologize for her behaviour, she still wanted to give her a hairpin. Perhaps it wasn't the hairpin Éponine wanted; it wasn't the one she had lost, but it was still something. It was better than nothing.

''Gavroche, can you please tell her to come get her hairpin? Tell her I've found it. I wanna give it back to her''. 

Part four: Éponine

Azelma was sleeping next to her when she heard the front door open. She knew it was her brother, who else could it be? Éponine got up and walked slowly through the house, trying not to breathe too much. If her mother woke up, she would kill them both and that was the last thing Éponine needed in that moment. Gavroche was standing in the kitchen, eating a loaf of bread. He smiled at her when he saw her and waved. The little boy was dirty and smelled of lemons, which Éponine knew it could only mean that he was playing with some kids on the streets. It was that stupid famous game where they threw lemons at each other. Éponine never understood it, but Gavroche loved it. 

''Where have you been?'', Éponine asked him. 

Gavroche shrugged and said, ''That girl? Cosette, she wants you to meet her tomorrow. She said something about having your hairpin...''.

Her hairpin! Did Cosette find it? Was that what she wrote on that note? Éponine hated herself when Gavroche delivered that note from Cosette and she couldn't read a word. Of course, Cosette's handwriting was beautiful. Éponine imagined Cosette had lots and lots of books, and she probably reads every night. Maybe she liked writing too, perhaps? Cosette was probably very smart, something Éponine wasn't. She couldn't even read her own name. She felt even more ashamed now, knowing that Gavroche probably talked to Cosette that afternoon. He probably told her Éponine couldn't read the note because she can't read. And now she had to face Cosette again. She hadn't returned to the garden because, eventually, she had given up. She was sad about losing the hairpin Azelma gave her, but she didn't want to find it. Not anymore, not when the lady would be waiting for her. Cosette's gaze intimidated her. What would she think of me? Éponine thought. I'm a miserable, she told her herself again. She couldn't be standing next to someone so beautiful and elegant and delicate. Not Éponine, who was wearing a dirty short brown dress, she was small and skinny, with no strength in her muscles and bones and probably with a shamefully sad face. Facing Cosette meant humiliating herself, and she knew the only reason Cosette had been nice to her was because in the darkness, she couldn't tell Éponine was poor. But if she sees her again, perhaps her displeasure is so big that she does not even return the hairpin to Éponine. 

''Is she talking about the hairpin Azelma gave you?'', asked Gavroche, walking towards his room.

Éponine nodded and went back to bed. She didn't sleep that night. The next morning, she went back to the garden and found Cosette waiting for her outside her house, sitting on a bench. It was a sunny day and there were a lot of rich kids walking down the streets. Some of them looked at Éponine with disgrace, some other made fun of her. She tried to ignore them, so she didn't look at them. She kept walking, her gaze fixed on the ground. She never went out, she hated it. She only did it when she needed something. That's why no one knew who she was or her name, she prefered it that way. The only ones who knew were Gavroche's friends. She saw them running down the streets and playing. Éponine smiled at them shyly. They smiled at her too.

''It's Éponine!'', she heard one of them say, surprised. ''Gavroche's sister doesn't like going out. She looks so pretty today''.

When she saw Cosette sitting on that bench, the blue eyed girl looked up and something lit up in her eyes. She looked beautiful, her cheeks were flushed and wore a braid on her hair. Seeing her now clearly, Éponine realized that her hair was light brown, not blonde. She smelled good and held something between her small hands.

''Éponine'', the lady whispered, getting up immediately. ''You came''.

Éponie stood in front of her, keeping her distance. She realized they were calling a lot of people's attention, but it looked like Cosette didn't notice. Éponine guessed everyone knew Cosette, she was rich, beautiful, smart and her father was big and had a voice rough enough to scare all the boys in which Cosette would be interested. Most of them probably had a crush on her, and all the girls were probably jealous.

''Yes, my lady'', answered Éponine, feeling her body tense.

''Oh, have you forgotten my name?'', Cosette seemed genuinely confused. 

Éponine shook her head. 

''Then call me by my name'', Cosette smiled sweetly.

Éponine took a deep breath, trying not to feel nervous. Cosette was studying her: her sad face, her ugly clothes, her miserable aspect. Yet, her cheeks were flushed when she looked back at Éponine and smiled once again. Éponine didn't understand, but didn't ask either.

''Did you really find my hairpin?''.

The girl adopted a serious face and opened her mouth. ''Oh! Yes'', she answered. It looked like she completely forgot about the hairpin. ''Here'', slowly, she opened her hands and handed Éponine the hairpin. Their hands touched lightly, making Éponine shiver. 

That hairpin was blue. Éponine's hairpin was pink.

''This is not my hairpin'', she almost added ''my lady'' at the end, but stopped herself suddenly. ''My hairpin was pink, and it was very dirty. This one looks very clean and...new''.

Cosette remained motionless and silent. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she stopped herself, sighing. Her blue eyes found Éponine's and Éponine saw a heartbreaking sadness in Cosette's face. The pretty girl nodded slowly. 

''That's because it's not your hairpin'', she admitted, lowering her voice. ''I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find anything. I'm so sorry, I guess it was special to you, wasn't it?''.

She nodded. ''My sister Azelma gave it to me. It was the only hairpin I had''.

''You can have a lot more!'', Cosette exclaimed. ''I can give you some of my hairpins, you'll like them and they'll look beautiful on you. Do you want to see them?''.

Éponine lowered her head, feeling a tremendous desire to cry. When she looked up again, she stretched out her hand and returned the hairpin to Cosette. Their hands touched again and Éponine felt Cosette's smooth skin against hers. ''I cannot accept this'', she explained. 

She was about to turn around and start running back home, but Cosette's voice stopped her. ''Why not?'', she questioned in a sad voice. 

''I must return home, my lady'', answered Éponine. ''Everyone's looking at us''.

When she said that, Éponine felt everyone's gaze on them more than ever. Clearly, Cosette had not noticed it, for she looked around and realized everybody had their eyes on both of them. However, she did not react at all. She focused her attention on Éponine again.

''I told you not to call me 'my lady'...'', the girl complained. 

Éponine felt ashamed and felt the blood rise to her cheeks, making her blush.

''I'm sorry...'', she muttered. 

''...Cosette'', finished Cosette, now smiling.

''Cosette'', said Éponine firmly. The name came out of her lips like a waterfall. She liked it, she wanted to say it again. She wanted to call her Cosette everyday, if that was ever possible.

''Keep the hairpin'', Cosette said. It looked like she was begging. ''Please, I want you have it. I know it's not the one that belonged to you, so it's not special. But please, keep it. It's yours.''

For the first time, Éponine smiled. A genuine smile, full of kindness and sweetness. Cosette's hands reached to her and gave her the blue hairpin. ''Thank you, Cosette'', she said. 

Before the blue eyed girl could answer, they heard a rough voice from inside Cosette's house. It was her father calling her name, Éponine guessed. She shivered, she didn't know what would happen if Cosette's father went outside and saw her beautiful daughter talking to a poor miserable soul like her. She wanted to run as fast as possible, but Cosette laughed innocently.

''That's my father calling me'', she muttered. ''Do you wanna come inside and have lunch with us? He's a great cook!''.

''Oh, no'', answered Éponine, horrified to death. ''I must go, my mother will kill me if I don't come home soon''.

Cosette seemed a little bit sad and disappointed, but nodded and smiled. ''Then, do you want to come tomorrow afternoon? My father and I are going out in the morning, then he's going to work and I'll be all by myself. Do you want to join me? I could wait for you here, on this same bench''. 

Éponine couldn't understand why someone like Cosette wanted her company, all she knew was that a big corrent of happiness shooked her upside down. She nodded quickly, ''I would love that''.

''Then it's settled'', Cosette said.

The last thing Éponine saw before leaving was Cosette shouting ''I'm coming, father!'' as she entered her garden. They said goodbye and Éponine returned home holding the blue hairpin that belonged to Cosette, and now it was hers. She held it between her fingers, thinking about how many times Cosette wore it on her beautiful hair and touched it between her smooth hands. She was a humming a song as she walked down the streets, but this time she was doing it out loud.

Part five: Cosette

The next day, Cosette was eager for the afternoon to come. Her father and her had a pleasant morning, walking down the streets under the blue sky. Cosette loved to see the pigeons flying around her, it made her happy. There were only a few people on the streets, and her father knew them all. Jean Valjean has always been known for his infinite kindness, and she loved that about her father. They were talking and smiling as they walked. It was very early and the sun and the sun had not yet come out at all. They loved doing morning walks, it's the only time of day when Cosette's mind was clear. The only thing she concentrated on was how beautiful the morning was, the cheerful doves, and the voice of her father. But that morning was different. Her mind wasn't clear, in fact, there was a storm inside her. A storm called Éponine. She wouldn't stop thinking about the brown haired girl, she couldn't. Éponine had smiled yesterday. Cosette saw it and thought about it all day and all night and if she could control her dreams, she would have wished to dream about Éponine's smile too. 

''Do you want to go home, sweetheart?'', her father asked her.

Cosette looked at him and smiled. ''Let's walk a little more, it's a beautiful morning, don't you think, father?''.

Later, afternoon came, Valjean left, the sun went down and Cosette went outside. Éponine was punctual, she appeared only two minutes later, she looked beautiful as usual and she was wearing the blue hairpin on her hair. This time, Cosette noticed the people around them. They were looking at them, they weren't used to seeing a high class girl talking to a low class one. She knew Éponine noticed it too and Cosette felt a rage taking control of her. Without hesitation, she approached Éponine gently and held her small hand, interlacing her fingers Éponine's. Éponine blushed and looked down at their hands.

''Let's go inside'', said Cosette.

As they walked inside, Cosette still felt everyone's eyes on them. Tholomyès was one of them, staring in awe. He was next to a few mates, but they didn't say anything. Cosette didn't look at them and closed the door as they entered the garden and passed through it. They were still holding hands and Éponine didn't say a word until they opened the front door and felt the sweet warmth coming from inside the house. Cosette didn't want to let go of her hand, but she did, eventually, and Éponine stayed motionless, looking around her, admiring everything with big illuminated eyes. 

''Your house is beautiful'', she whispered.

Cosette smiled. ''Do you like it?'', she asked. 

Éponine nodded, taking a deep breath. Cosette told her to follow her, ''Come on, I'll show my room'', she proposed. 

Éponine didn't say anything and followed her path around the house. Cosette opened the door and turned on the light in her room, she turned to face Éponine and the sweet girl entered the room, with a face full of admiration and amazement. Cosette thought she looked really cute in that exact moment, and then she remembered the hairpin. Éponine was wearing it.

''The hairpin'', Cosette slid a hand through Éponine's hair and caressed it with sweetness. ''You're wearing it. I told it would look beautiful on you. See?''.

Éponine grinned as they both sat down on the bed, close to each other. ''Cosette'', whispered Éponine shyly, ''Can I ask you something?''.

''Of course'', said Cosette. 

For a moment, Cosette thought Éponine would ask her about the reason she wanted Éponine's company. It was right, it was a good question. She not only wanted Éponine's company, but she desired it with such passion it surprised her. Why was she so interested in Éponine? The girl seemed shy, loving and sweet. She was probably very smart too. And she was beautiful. Did Cosette wish for Éponine's friendship or was she just curious about the girl? She didn't have any friends, even though everyone knew her. Perhaps, Éponine was destined to be her first, and maybe only friend, she thought.

''Do you and your father live here alone?'', asked Éponine.

That was an interesting question, Cosette thought to herself. ''Yes'', she answered slowly. ''Do you live with your brother and sister?''.

''And my mother'', added Éponine. ''My father passed away last year, he was a wanker. My mother's sort of a moron too, so my siblings and I always try to ignore her''.

''How horrible is that'', Cosette muttered. She was genuinely sorry.

''What about your mother?'', asked Éponine, looking at her in the eyes. ''Why isn't she around?''.

Cosette got up to open up her window. She sighed and then turned around, facing Éponine. ''Gone, I guess. I don't know, never met her. She passed away when I was very young, so I don't remember her at all. Father said she was very sweet and kind. I never pressure him into talking about her, it makes him sad''.

Éponine swallowed and nodded softly, her pretty eyes bathed in sadness. ''I'm so sorry, Cosette. He probably misses her a lot''.

''Oh, no!'', Cosette exclaimed, ''I mean, yes, he does. But I didn't make myself clear. They weren't a couple, I'm adopted. My father knew my mother and when she died, he adopted me. I was only a baby back then. I don't know who my biological father is''.

''I understand'', said Éponine. ''Your father must be a great man''.

Cosette smiled widely and nodded. ''He is the best person and the world's greatest father. He's got a guitar, wanna see it?''.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and trying to play Valjean's guitar. Even though the both failed at it, they still had a lot of fun. Éponine told her a lot of things about her, and now, Cosette not only knew her name, but she also knew her full name was Éponine Thénardier. She also knew Éponine's favorite color was pink, she loved music and art. Éponine told that if she had enough money for it, she would spend it all going to art museums. Cosette showed her the rest of the house and told Éponine her favorite color was purple, her real name was Euphrasie, but everyone just called her Cosette, she also loved music and she loved books too. Éponine told her she couldn't read, but Cosette already knew that. The poor girl felt ashamed, but Cosette smiled tenderly at her and caressed her hair.

Éponine left when it was already dark. ''Do you wanna come tomorrow? I have an idea, I can teach you how to read and write'', Cosette said.

Éponine shrugged. ''I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I don't think I'm as smart as you, Cosette''.

''Nonsense!'', laughed Cosette. ''You're very smart. And you'll love reading, I have a lot of beautiful books you'll like. Please, Éponine, please. Say yes''.

She was still not hundred percent convinced. ''But if I'm not as smart as you think I am, will you be disappointed?''.

Cosette sighed and half smiled, holding Éponine's hands against hers one more time. ''Of course I won't, you silly'', said Cosette, well aware that a flurry of innocent blush appeared on Éponine's sweet cheeks when they held hands. ''Besides, even if you can't read and write, you're still smart. See you tomorrow afternoon, then?''.

Éponine left Cosette with her heart racing. She felt alone when Éponine wasn't with her anymore, and she wanted to get out, go outside and look for Éponine everywhere. They would go back into her house and stay the rest of the night talking and doing God knows what. Whatever, Cosette didn't care. She just wanted Éponine's presence next to her. She imagined she would introduce Éponine to her father. Father would love her, she thought to herself and smiled. Of course he would, who wouldn't adore Éponine?

The next day, she was waiting for Éponine outside when the sun was coming down. Cosette was happy and full of energy, she had spent the night picking the books she was sure Éponine would love the most. She hoped she was right. As she waited on the bench, she heard some annoying whistles near her. When she looked up, she wasn't pleased to see Tholomyès and his mates walking towards her, laughing out loud and shouting a few things Cosette didn't understand at first.

''Fauche!'', exclaimed Tholomyès. ''Woooooooooow, what a surprise. Waiting for your girlfriend?''.

Cosette didn't understand at first, then she realized he was talking about Éponine. His friends laughed.

''Leave me alone'', she answered. 

Tholomyès opened his eyes exaggeratedly and looked at his friends. ''Oh, no! Did I make a huge mistake, Fauche? I saw you holding her hands yesterday. How sweet and innocent! Isn't love beautiful, guys? Let's give Fauche a round of applause!'', they all laughed and mocked her. 

While they were clapping hands, Cosette got up, furious. ''Tholomyès'', she called him, ''Are you drunk or are you naturally this stupid?''.

''Oh, don't mind me, love'', he shrugged. ''I was just curious. I mean, none of us ever imagined you could be a dyke, right guys?''.

He turned his face to his mates, but before they could answer, Cosette walked towards him and punched him in the face with no regrets, breaking his nose. Tholomyès screamed and fell to the floor, covering his bloody nose with his hands. ''What the hell is wrong with you, you psycho?'', he screamed.

His friends were staring at him motionless. In that exact moment, Cosette heard someone calling her name, and when she turned, she saw Éponine standing behind her. Éponine was looking at her innocently, completely confused. Cosette didn't hear her arrive, and now they were looking at each other while Tholomyès kept screaming.

''What's going on?'', asked Éponine. 

''Doesn't matter, 'Ponine'', Cosette answered, taking her by the hand. ''Come on, let's go inside''.

As they were walking inside, Cosette heard Tholomyès voice once again. He cursed her and said, ''I'll tell everyone about this, Fauche! Everyone will know what kind of crazy bitch you are!''.

''Screw you, you douchebag'', she said as she closed the garden door behind her. 

She guided Éponine through her garden and the girl only asked about what just happened when they entered the house. ''Nothing relevant'', smiled Cosette. ''They're just a bunch of shitheads. Now, let's go to my room. I think you'll like the books I picked for you''.

They spent the afternoon reading. Éponine told her she loved hearing Cosette's voice as she read and that made the blue eyed girl blush. When she asked her why, Éponine smiled, ''I just like hearing your voice'', she whispered.

Éponine was smart and a very fast learner. Cosette refused to teach her the alphabet that day, she said it was better to leave it for another day. They were reading poetry and Cosette taught Éponine to recite. Then they laid down on the bed and Cosette spent hours reading to her out loud. Éponine did not speak or interrupt her to ask anything, she could only breath and listen in awe. When Cosette was finished, Éponine looked at her gently and said, "How beautifully you read. And how beautiful what you've read. '' Then, Cosette taught her to read little by little. Éponine read and reread the same paragraph several times and never got tired. Sometimes, she bit her lip when she thought she was doing it wrong. When that happened, she looked up to Cosette nervously and waited for the girl to tell her she wasn't doing it well. But it never happened, Cosette only listened and smiled. She always encouraged her to keep reading. They kept doing that every day. They always locked themselves in Cosette's bedroom and talked, laughed, read, and wrote for hours until Éponine had to go back home.

Every day, Cosette dreamed of Éponine and went to bed every night with butterflies in her stomach.

Part six: Éponine

The weeks passed and every time Éponine left Cosette's place to go back to hers, she already missed and wanted to come back immediately. Cosette was teaching her how to read and write, she had also gave her clothes, perfumes and accessories. At first, Éponine refused to accept them, but Cosette insisted so much that Éponine had no choice but to accept it. She wished with all her heart she could offer something to Cosette, whatever, anything. She would love to see Cosette one day and tell her, '' This time it's me who has something for you''. But she couldn't, she knew Cosette didn't need anything. She had everything she needed, but still, Éponine felt like it wasn't enough. Somehow, Cosette deserved more, and no matter how much Éponine wanted to give her more, she couldn't offer anything. Her heart felt like crying of happiness every time Cosette said her name. And hearing Cosette read and recite was probably the most beautiful and sweet sound Éponine has ever heard. She could listen to her for hours and hours and never get tired of it.

That night, she just came back from Cosette's house and she was feeling drunk on happiness. Gavroche and her mother weren't home, she had no idea where the woman could be, but she guessed her brother was playing around in the streets. He'll smell like lemons when he's back, Éponine thought. She smiled.

Azelma was sitting by herself on the kitchen. She frowned as Éponine entered the room, looking very happy. 

''Wow, happy much?'', laughed Azelma. ''Let me guess, we won the lottery''.

Éponine raised her eyebrows and sat in front of her sister. ''Where is everyone?'', she asked. 

''Crap'', said Azelma, ''I guess that means we didn't win anything. About mother and 'Roche, she's outside, she went for a walk or whatever. He's following her, I guess. She said something about not standing this place anymore''. 

They both laughed at that.

''Then tell me, why is Éponine-i-never-smile-Thénardier so happy?'', her sister asked. 

'Wow'', Éponine answered. ''You're really kind of a brat, aren't you?''.

Azelma laughed. ''I'm serious, okay?''.

Éponine nodded and settled into the chair and could not help the big smile on her face as she remembered Cosette. ''I think I met someone, 'Zelma'', she muttered. ''Someone really nice, you know?''.

Her sister stared at her, confused. ''So?''. 

''So...'', Éponine continued. ''I don't know, she's nice. And she's teaching me to read and write''.

Azelma frowned and then smiled. ''Wait, is that where you're going every afternoon?'', she asked. 

Éponine nodded immediately. ''Damn!'', exclaimed Azelma, ''I should've guessed you were meeting with someone. You're totally crushing on that girl, sister''.

''What? No, no'', Éponine was quick to say. ''You misunderstood me, Cosette is like...''

''Cosette'', Azelma interrupted. ''Such a pretty name''.

''...The very first friend I ever had'', Éponine finished the sentence, talking nervously. ''Besides, it's not like I...you know, and even if I did, Cosette would never...I mean, she's really beautiful and smart. Why would she...? Of all people...? And I don't...I don't like...you know. Why would I be...?''.

Azelma was looking at her in the eyes. ''What the hell did you just say? For god's sake, now you're learning how to read and write so you're forgetting how to pronounce words?''. Éponine blushed and opened her mouth to answer, but her sister interrupted her. ''Actually, forget it. Whatever, I'm going to bed. There's bread in the cupboard, if you want some''.

She disappeared, leaving Éponine alone. She didn't eat, she wasn't hungry. She had eaten lots of cake at Cosette's house that afternoon. A delicious lemon cake that Cosette had bought for her. They ate it together as they talked and laughed. Éponine wanted to go back.

The next day, Éponine and Cosette were laying on Cosette's bed. Cosette had her beautiful hair down and was wearing a nice yellow nightgown as she watched Eponine read. Éponine read firmly, her eyes lost in the words of the book. She pronounced the words slowly and some with difficulty, and when she couldn't finish one, Cosette did it for her, with a sweet smile. It reassured Éponine. She would always smile back at Cosette and then keep reading. That night, Éponine was reading a poem.

''Roses et papillons, la tombe nous rassemble  
Tôt ou tard.  
Pourquoi l'attendre, dis? Veux-tu pas vivre ensemble  
Quelque part?

Quelque part dans les airs, si c'est là que se berce  
Ton essor!  
Aux champs, si c'est aux champs que ton calice verse  
Son trésor!

Où tu voudras! qu'importe ! oui, que tu sois haleine  
Ou couleur,  
Papillon rayonnant, corolle à demi pleine,  
Aile ou fleur!

Vivre ensemble, d'abord! c'est le bien nécessaire  
Et réel!  
Après on peut choisir au hasard, ou la terre  
Ou le ciel!''.

''What a beautiful poem'', said Éponine when she had finished. It was the last poem of the book, so Éponine closed the book and held it tight against her chest. 

''Did you like that book, 'Ponine?'', whispered Cosette. She smelled of flowers and soap and Éponine wanted to get drunk on Cosette's fragrance. 

She sat on her knees, facing Cosette. She nodded and Cosette said, ''Then it's yours. You can have all the books you like''.

This time, Éponine got up and walked towards the window. She observed the beautiful garden and closed her eyes for a few seconds, still holding the book to her chest. She tried not to cry, but the tears came eventually. She couldn't stop them. She stayed like that, trying to swallow her own tears until she started sobbing. God, this was horrible. What would Cosette think of her?

She heard Cosette say her name behind her. ''Éponine'', called Cosette, her face blazed by the sadness. ''What's wrong? Are you unhappy right now?''.

Cosette walked towards her, standing face to face in front of Éponine. But she didn't dare to get closer. ''Please, tell me what's bothering you''.

Éponine looked down and sighed. ''God, I probably look really ugly right now'', she muttered. 

''Of course you don't, silly'', said Cosette. She held Éponine's face between her warm hands and they looked into each other's eyes. Éponine felt flustered by the sight of Cosette's big blue eyes on her. She had never been this close to her before and Éponine felt intoxicated by her presence. She felt Cosette's warm and sweet breath against her as she watched every single detail of the beautiful girl's skin. She wanted to stay like this forever; Cosette's soft hands caressing her cheeks, her breath crashing tenderly against Éponine and Cosette's delicate scent swallowing her whole soul. Cosette was even more beautiful like this, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips...Éponine tried not to stare at her lips, but she failed. Cosette's lips were full and as red as an apple. 

She realized she had stopped crying and now the tears where freezing on her cheeks. ''Were you crying because of me?'', Cosette asked, voice full of guilt. ''Oh, no, 'Ponine. This is the second time I made you cry. How could I make you cry?''.

Éponine shook her head. ''Cosette'', she whispered, taking a deep breath. ''I'm not crying because of you, not exactly. I...I'm crying because I live with the desire to be able to offer you something. But no matter how much I desire that, it can't happen. Because I can't. You have offered me friendship, you taught me how to read and write, you have offered me the blue hairpin, clothes, perfumes, beautiful dresses I never thought I would posses, you've offered me accesories, books, even food. And I...I can't offer you anything, Cosette''.

Cosette was looking at her now, listening to her words carefully. When Éponine finished, Cosette swallowed and said, ''There's something you can offer me, 'Ponine. But I'm not sure if I can have that...''.

Éponine stared at her in awe. ''Tell me what is it. Anything you want...''.

''I want you to kiss me'', Cosette interrupted her. Éponine had stayed silent at first, so Cosette continued, ''But only if you want to. I don't want you to kiss me just because...'', she couldn't finish the sentence because Éponine's red lips crashed against her softly. They were both hesitant at first, not sure what to do. Neither of them had ever kissed anyone, they were just tasting each other and breathing into one another. Cosette was faster and more cheeky; her right hand stayed on Éponine's cheek, drawing circles with her thumb while her left hand flew to Éponine's shoulder, sliding across her whole arm, making Éponine shiver. They stumbled as they walked towards the bed, falling softly, Éponine's back hitting the smooth bed sheets. Cosette was still kissing her as she straddled her and Éponine couldn't help but moan when Cosette's breasts pressed firmly against hers. Cosette's wasn't wearing any underwear under her yellow nightgown and Éponine blushed at that thought. Cosette's tongue travelled across Éponine's mouth and her right hand was still on her cheek, but her left hand moved from Éponine's shoulder to her hips. Éponine felt useless when she realized her hands were glued to the bed, clinging to the sheets. She didn't knew where to put them, and when Cosette noticed that, she did something about it immediately. Cheekily, she grabbed Éponine's hands and pressed them against her breasts. Éponine had her eyes closed and didn't realize those were Cosette's breasts at first, she only realized it a second later when she moved her hands and felt the skin. ''Oh, god'', she gasped with surprise, breaking the kiss accidentally. She was about to put her hands away when she realized it had been Cosette the one who put her hands on her breasts, so she left them there, sliding her thumb over the fabric where Cosette's nipples were erect. Éponine looked up to meet Cosette's gaze as she stroked her nipples softly with her thumb and found a flushed Cosette, with swollen lips from all the kissing. When Éponine's thumb came in contact with her sensitive nipples, Cosette immediately closed her eyes and her mouth fell open, a light moan coming out of it that Éponine captured with her lips. And they were kissing again, this time more intensely and then Cosette ended up lowering her head and settling in Éponine's neck, leaving a trace of sweet and wet kisses across the girl's skin. Cosette was about to keep going down when they heard the front door open up with keys. 

Éponine almost jumps and Cosette pulled away from her neck, looking at her with a mocking look, ''Oh, that must be my father'', she said. ''I totally forgot about him. Well...fuck?''.

Éponine didn't laugh, she sat on the bed. Cosette was still on top of her, surrounding Éponine's neck with her hands. ''How could you forget about your father?'', she asked, altered.

Cosette tried not to laugh, but it wasn't being an easy task. ''Well, you were keeping me a bit distracted, I think''.

Éponine sighed and was further altered. ''This isn't funny, Cosette!'', she shouted, but Cosette had to cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting into laughing. 

''Come on, you fool'', said Cosette, getting up and offering a hand to Éponine. ''Let's go downstairs. You'll like me father, he's the nicest person you'll ever meet. We'll help him cook, are you hungry?''.

Éponine was confused at first. ''You want me to meet your father?'', she asked. 

''Of course I want you to meet him'', Cosette smiled sweetly and leaned down to kiss Éponine's cheek. ''He'd kill me if I don't introduce him to someone so beautiful and sweet like you''.

Éponine's cheeks reddened and Cosette proceeded, ''And afterwards, you can stay the night. I want to spend the night with you. Would you like that?'', she questioned. 

Éponine couldn't help the big smile that appeared on her lips. ''I would love that very much'', she answered. 

Cosette smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. They both got up and headed to the door, but before they could open it, Éponine looked at Cosette, feeling a rush of anxiety crushing her body. ''Cosette'', she whispered softly. Cosette's blue eyes stopped on Éponine's when she heard her call her name. ''Do you think your father will like me?'', Éponine asked.

Cosette grinned and nodded. ''He'll adore you, 'Ponine'', she said. ''Who wouldn't adore you? Come on now, he's probably wondering why am I not downstairs with him yet''.

Before they were outside the bedroom, Cosette kissed Éponine sweetly on the lips. Then, she brushed her lips against Éponine's ears, whispering something that made Éponine shiver in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> the poem i used its actually a victor hugo's poem because im such a nerd, anyways its called ''Roses et papillons''


End file.
